1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finger wheel for use in agricultural implements, and more particularly to such a wheel having outwardly extending resilient fingers which are quickly and easily replaceable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheels having outwardly extending resilient fingers have been popularly employed in cultivators, rakes, windrow turners and other implements. However, such wheels have a number of deficiencies, especially when employed for agricultural cultivation, where such a wheel should be relatively inexpensive, extremely sturdy, adapted for mounting on various types of implements, for rotation in either direction, and capable of being repaired in the field with simple tools in close quarters. It is particularly desirable that the fingers of such wheels be quickly and easily replaceable for repair purposes. While existing finger wheels are satisfactory in certain of these respects, no one type of such wheel known to the applicant is satisfactory in all of these respects.
Finger wheels with radially extending resilient fingers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,269 entitled "Cultivator" issued to the present applicant on Feb. 10, 1974 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,486 entitled "Agricultural Implements" issued to A. A. L. Remy on Apr. 18, 1967.